Himmler greets Hitler
The Himmler Greets Himmler scene, also known as the Hitler Wants Himmler Scene, is a scene in Downfall that is commonly used in parodies. In Downfall Hitler is in the dining room of the Reich Chancellery shaking hands with many Nazi officers. Traudl Junge and Constanze Manziarly, while standing by and looking at the formalities, gossip about how the officers are hurrying to leave Berlin. Heinrich Himmler then gives Hitler the Nazi salute and the two men shake hands. Himmler quickly makes his point of persuading Hitler to leave Berlin, saying that it's not too late, to Hitler's disapproval. Himmler then calls Walther Hewel over and asks his opinion on whether they should contact the Allies and start conducting politics, to which Hewel duly agrees. Hitler declines from conducting politics, saying he's sick of it and that there will be plenty of politics after he's dead. Himmler is confused, but Hitler assures him that everything will be alright. Hitler departs, leaving Himmler who salutes him in an apathetic way and begins to nod nervously. In Downfall Parodies This scene is used frequently in parodies, but rarely on its own. This is the only scene in Downfall that has Himmler interacting with Hitler, which is its primary use in parodies. It is usually used to show Himmler informing Hitler about something. In almost all parodies that involve this scene, Himmler asks Hewel to come and convince Hitler about something. Some parodies depict Hewel as agreeing with Himmler, in which Hitler disagrees with the both of them; others depict him as disagreeing with Himmler, in which Hitler will agree with Hewel. Also, as the alternate name implies, this scene is used in parodies that have Hitler instructing Himmler to do him favors. In this manner, the scene is used most often by Hitler Rants Parodies, where Hitler asks Himmler to perform many dirty and gross activities. Many other parodies follow this pattern. In Subtitlecomedy's Hitler and the Jolly-Buzzer, Himmler zaps Dolfy with said buzzer as an antic. In Fegelein: The Lost Tapes' The GoebbelMan Hitler is shown with a carrot stuck up his ass, something the GoebbelMan is said to do to its victims; a puzzling thing as it was revealed earlier that the GoebbelMan was only a figment of Hitler's nightmare. It was one of the most used scenes for parodies nominated for the former "Best Use of a Rare Scene" category in the Unterganger Awards. Transcript Trivia *The only scene with Hitler and Himmler together. *In this scene, Hitler does not rant. *Even though it's only seen at the beginning and the end of the scene, it's implied that Hitler's hand shakes throughout the whole scene. *Sounds of trucks from the previous scene carries over into this scene for a split second, which is what you hear, in most sources, in the first second of the scene. *Martin Bormann does not have any lines, but is seen at the start of the scene holding military badges to be awarded to the Nazi officers who greet Hitler. Gallery Hitler greets officers.jpg|Hitler shakes hands with everybody. Traudl and Manziarly.jpg|Traudl and Manziarly gossiping. Traudl laugh.png|Traudl laughs at Manziarly's joke. Himmler looks busy.jpg|Hitler wants Himmler's hand. Himmler asks Hitler what he wants.png|Himmler wants Hitler to do more politics. Hitler douchebag.png|"Politics?" Himmler.png|Himmler being denied something from Hitler for the first time. Hewel comes to Himmler.png|Himmler says Hewel to come here. Hewel comes to Himmler and Hitler. Hewel.jpg|Hewel approaching. Hewel agrees with Himmler.png|Hewel agrees with Himmler. Hitler disagrees.png|Hitler disagrees/objects to do more politics. Hitler wants Himmler to obey his order.png|Hitler tells Himmler that when I'm dead, you will have lots of politics to do. Hitler gives Himmler a pat on the back.png|Hitler gives Himmler a pat on the back. Hitler leaves.png|Hitler leaves. Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Common parody scenes Category:Scenes with transcript